


The Undone and the Divine

by mischiefgoddesscomplex



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/pseuds/mischiefgoddesscomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is but a humble servant in the eyes of Darcy Lewis. And there is no other place he'd rather be than kneeling before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undone and the Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concavepatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/gifts).



> So I wrote this especially for concavepatterns, after we discovered a list of royal au's on tumblr. The prompt in particular read: "I’m a princess and you’re my bodyguard and we’re so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways." So, yeah, Darcy is the princess, Loki her bodyguard. I'm pretty proud of the dynamic here. Hope you all enjoy this dollop of smut!! 
> 
> The title is taken from a song called _Bedroom Hymns_ by Florence and the Machine.
> 
> Inspiration for Darcy also came from [this pic](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5d/d2/04/5dd204ee51428d4cf057f5721bf6f70d.jpg).

The princess was a wild thing. As her bodyguard, Loki had firsthand experience in dragging her out of too many perilous situations to keep track of: late night parties gone awry, fanatics clamoring and stampeding towards her in nightclubs, underground costume parties-turned-raves when it was discovered the princess was in their midst. 

Loki, with his quick thinking and willingness to protect and serve, had been Darcy Lewis’ bodyguard for the last year, and he’d seen many things. Much of what he’d seen the public was also aware of - there wasn’t much you could keep away from tabloids or Twitter these days. 

But there were some things the public wasn’t privy to. Specifically, just how many gentlemen suiters she went to bed on a regular basis. 

Darcy Lewis was gorgeous, powerful, fierce…maybe even terrifyingly so. Even Loki wasn’t blind to her blue eyes that shown like jewels, her full red lips, the body that rightfully belonged to a goddess and not a mere princess. Unfortunately, neither were the other imbeciles she chose to entertain herself with night after countless night. 

It wasn’t Loki’s place to judge - though he’d been hard pressed not to make a few backhanded comments towards the gentlemen (if they could even be called that) she chose to share her bed with. She deserved better. Oh, _so_ much better. Someone who was willing to give her the universe and more. But she was young and wild and insatiable, and she rightfully ruled over every decision she made without regret. 

And Loki supposed he could respect her for that. What true power she wielded, indeed. 

Things changed one night. A subtle shift, something Loki hadn’t exactly seen coming. They were riding home in the royal family’s private limo - it must have been nearing at least 4 a.m. Darcy was absolutely hammered, and it had taken a bit pushing to get her out of the nightclub. It had taken an extra bit of pushing to convince her not to take home an Italian model with her in the face of all the paparazzi, but Loki had done his job. 

He sits back now, his shoulders tense as he leans into the cushions and exhales. Darcy sits on the opposite side of the limo, drunkenly giggling about something still on her mind. It was…endearing. Loki would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel some sort of attraction for the girl, even in this state. Acting on that attraction, would of course, result in the termination of his job. 

And since Loki was masterful at the art of lying, he dutifully pushed all thoughts aside. That was, of course, until Darcy scooted over closer to him, her eyes smudged with dark makeup as she looks up at him with an innocent gaze. 

“Loki…” She begins, her tone purposefully innocent and sweet in her drunken state, “Do you think I’m pretty?” 

Loki levels his gaze at her, carefully choosing his words, “Very, my lady.” 

She smiles sweetly, and somehow Loki feels like she knows exactly what she's doing, “Then how come _you_ never want to kiss me, hmm?” 

Darcy scoots closer, onto his seat now, their knees brushing together. She’s twisting her body in the seat to face him, slinging one arm across the headrest behind his head, and Loki can feel his pulse quickening, just like he can feel her breath hot against his cheek. The situation was escalating further than he knew was appropriate, and yet he still felt powerless to stop it. 

“It would not be my place, my lady,” Loki replies, trying hard to keep his voice steady. But then her hand grazes his knee, and, _oh_ , she’s moving it up his thigh. Her touch is light and delicate and teasing, and Loki has to bite down on his lower lip to keep composure. 

“But,” She whispers, looking at him with such a sultry look, pouting in a way that made Loki want to damn it all to hell and bite down and suck on her lower lip, “I _want_ you to.” 

Darcy presses her body tighter against his, her hand still lightly tracing the inside of his thigh, and Loki thinks it’s a miracle he hasn’t given in to all temptation right there. Fuck, if he hadn’t dreamt of this, dreamt of claiming her sinful lips in a hot kiss, of pushing her against the wall and spreading her creamy white thighs as she moans for him, of taking her again and again, wrecking her, his princess, his queen…

“ _Please_ Loki…” She moans in his ear, her hand now coming to trace the half-hard bulge in his pants. Loki feels like his brain is leaking out of his ears when she squeezes him through the material. And then she’s gasping “Oh, you’re _big_ …” 

“Darcy…” He warns, keeping his voice professional despite it all. He’s never used her first name before, he’s never been allowed to. But damn it, if he doesn’t deserve a bonus for this level of composure, he doesn’t deserve anything at all. She’s fully working him now, nuzzling his ear, rubbing at his hard-on, whispering sweet drunken nonsense that shoots directly to his groin. 

“Darcy I…I don’t think this such a good idea,” He whispers, catching a glance out the window and noticing how they’re close to the palace now. “We’d get caught. I’d - ”

His sentence is cut off by the sudden sound of light snoring. Darcy has nodded off completely in her drunken state, head resting on his shoulder as she sleeps. And Loki lets out the deepest breath he’s ever held. He’s never been so overwhelmingly aroused, disappointed, and grateful for anything in his entire life. 

It’s only after he’s tucked Darcy Lewis into bed safely for the night that he heads to the shower to wash off any and all traces of their predicament in the limo. 

That is…before he jerks off under the hot stream of water, coming hard to the memory of her wanton voice echoing in his ear and the feeling of her feather-light touch against his cock.

Loki is sure what had happened in the limo that night was a fluke, a drunken mistake. He’s not sure why she'd ever be interested in him when she could have the pick of literally any man in the world. And most nights she proved just that, falling back into her old routine of bringing back man after lousy man. All in Loki’s opinion of course. 

But there had been one night in particular he had been roused from sleep upon hearing an argument break out down the hall. His room was near enough to hers to know that it was indeed Darcy causing the scene, and he hurried out of bed in nothing but his sweatpants hanging from his hips. If she was in trouble, there was no time to change into anything else. 

Making his way down the hall he passed by a rather irritated young man, dressed in only his under shirt and boxers, carrying his trousers and belt buckle in his hands. Loki caught him muttering something that sounded like “crazy bitch,” but he was too concerned about finding Darcy before he could deal with that. 

She’s standing outside her bedroom doorframe, wearing nothing but a skimpy black slip, her face twisted and angry as she calls out after the boy, “Don’t let the gold-plated door hit you on the way out!” 

“My lady, is everything alright?” Loki asks, approaching her with caution. 

“Depends on your definition of alright,” Darcy quips back, raising an eyebrow, “You’d think it wouldn’t be that difficult to find a man who knows what he’s doing around here.” 

Loki can feel a bit of heat creep into his cheeks, but he’s careful not to let it show, “I see. Well, as long as you’re not in danger…I should be heading back to bed.” 

He turns around to leave, but he’s barely made it three steps before she’s calling out after him in a curious voice, “ _You_ wouldn’t happen to know a man around here who knows what he’s doing, I suppose?”

“My lady?” Loki asks, turning around and eyeing her curiously. She’s leaning against her doorframe in a way that shows off her delicious curves underneath that slip, and it's with a hungry look that she eyes him from the chest up. 

“In the bedroom, I mean,” Darcy clarifies like it’s obvious, and Loki finds himself taking those three small steps back to where she stands. “Someone with experience. Who knows what a woman wants. Who will bow to her every desire. Someone…tall. With dark hair, too…I think that might be a nice touch, don’t you?” 

She’s challenging him now, meeting his gaze with a steely one of her own to match. Her blue eyes darken with lust, and when she subtly runs her tongue across her teeth, he can feel his heartbeat begin to quicken. It’s happening again. 

“My lady…” He replies softly, but with conviction. “I don’t think that it would be - ah - appropriate.” 

She’s raised her hand to skim her fingertips across the grooves of his abs, admiring him as she’s shaking her head in awe. “Isn’t that half the fun?” She whispers, her voice laden with seduction. 

Darcy pulls him inside her bedroom with a tug of his wrist, shutting the door softly behind them. Loki knows he should leave. _Needs_ to leave. If they were caught together, he would be gone so fast he wouldn’t have a chance to blink. But she’s standing in front of him now, everything he’s ever wanted, so openly and willingly giving herself to him. Temptation has never been so sweet. 

“Don’t you have orders to obey your princess?” She whispers with a pout, stepping closer to him, running her hands up and down his naked chest in desire. 

Loki’s breathing is caught in his throat. Those delicate hands of hers are working magic on him, and for a moment he knows he would do anything she’d ask. He’d show her the world, make her his queen, kill for her, _die_ for her. 

“I do,” Loki manages, the words tight in his throat. 

Darcy takes his hands, placing them on her hips, letting him know that it’s okay, that she wants this. She needs this. She guides his touch, up the soft material of her slip, up until he’s palming her ample breasts, encouraging him to take over. And Loki knows for certain that this is what heaven is like. 

Darcy moans when he rolls them in his palms, tipping her head back and exposing her neck in pleasure. “You wouldn’t want to disobey those orders, would you?” She asks, her voice husky. 

“No, my lady,” Loki replies reverently, transfixed by her breathy moans, relishing in her pleasure, wanting to give this to her always, “Never.” 

“Good,” She whispers, pushing herself up to meet his lips in a sinfully wet kiss, instantly opening his mouth with her tongue as her hands grasp the sides of his face. This was no innocent kiss. This was a kiss that led to one place and one place only. And Loki was more than ready to go there. 

“Tell me what you want,” Loki gasps between the hot slide of their tongues. His hands are all over her body, her breasts, her hips, running up and down her back. He sucks down on her lower lip and she mewls softly. 

“I want you to kneel,” She commands quietly, authoritatively, as she pushes his mouth open one last time with a drag of her tongue. And he knows exactly what she means. 

Loki nods, slowly dragging his hands down her body in worship as he takes his place in front of her, running his hands back up her thighs as he pushes her slip up, up, _up_ past her hips. She makes a sound of encouragement mixed with pleasure, running her hands through his hair, guiding him forward. 

And, _oh,_ she’s wet for him. So deliciously wet, practically dripping down her thighs as he gingerly parts them, running his thumbs against her sensitive flesh. This is all he’s ever dreamed of, giving this to her, watching her fall apart in his hands as she dominates him from above. 

He licks a strip up her inner thigh, inching towards her core as she trembles above him. He casts his gaze upward, his voice deep in his throat as he asks, “Is this what you want, my princess? To be pleasured by my tongue?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Darcy moans, her fingers tightening in his hair, pushing him forward. With one expert flick of his tongue, he hits her in exactly the right spot, and she cries out, “Yes, oh Loki, I want it so bad, _so bad_ …”

He’s devoted to her, captivated by her, wanting nothing more than to give her exactly what she needs. He wants to hear her call out his name like that always, to have her dripping for him, ready to worship at her feet. The thought makes him groan as he slides his tongue up her folds, tasting her fully, thinking just how divine a being she truly is. 

She’s moaning and gasping above him, the sounds shooting straight to Loki’s cock, painfully restrained in his sweatpants. He cannot even think of his own release right now, wouldn’t even dare, not with the woman above him so fully consuming all of his thoughts and urges. He doesn’t even think he’ll be able to come until she does so herself, and he realizes that all he wants is to watch her face as she is pushed over the edge. 

He moans, the sound vibrating on his lips, causing her to twitch and tremble when she feels the sound. It’s not long before she’s rocking her hips above him, grinding herself on his face as he steadies her with two hands on her hips. _Yes, please, come, come, come…_ He thinks, working at her tirelessly, pushing and flicking his tongue deep inside of her. It’s one of the hottest, most erotic things he’s ever done, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that he would do it only for her…

“Ah - _ah_ \- I’m going to come, I’m going to come,” She warns with a tight voice and ragged gasps, clutching at his hair, urgently pushing down on him. “Make me come, Loki, _please_ …”

 _Yes, my princess,_ He thinks dutifully, reverently, watching her from underneath his lashes as her hips begin to falter in their rhythm. All it takes is a final swipe against her most sensitive spot and she’s crying out, the sound broken and full of relief and echoing through Loki’s ears. She’s beautiful like this, otherworldly, a goddess in her own right as she tosses her head back and moans. The ground and all who walk on it would tremble at her feet if they saw her like this, so fierce and powerful, taking her pleasure from him like it’s her divine right. 

She’s trembling, and Loki stands up, steadying her as he wraps his arms around her, fearful she might collapse. He carries her into bed, studying the way her eyes flutter open again in her post-orgasmic haze, the way her cheeks flush with pink. And he knows he will never see anything so ravishing again in his lifetime. 

Loki is fully prepared to tuck her in and return to his own room, but she reaches out with one hand to stop him, “Where are you going?”

“It wouldn’t be my place to spend the night in here, my lady,” Loki replies, every fiber of his being aching and fighting against his own words. 

She studies him with curious eyes before sliding over in the bed, practically pulling him into the sheets with her, “You’re never leaving this room again.”


End file.
